Love or Leave (Banghim)
by Mughime
Summary: Kim Himchan dan Bang Yongguk adalah lelaki normal pada umumnya. Namun, pertemuan yang tidak disengaja membuat mereka terikat dalam suatu hubungan, 'cinta'.
1. chapter 1

"Jika aku mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengulang kehidupan ini lagi, aku ingin menemukanmu lebih cepat sehingga aku dapat mencintaimu lebih lama"

\- Bang Yongguk

"Maaf, Meninggalkanmu adalah cara terbaik untuk mencintaimu"

\- Kim Himchan

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

B.A.P's members

Minjae (sonamoo)

Jang Hanbyul (ex LED Apple)

Banghim. Yaoi. Angst

_

Selalu katakan kepada seseorang bagaimana perasaanmu, karena kesempatan bisa hilang dalam kedipan mata - namun penyesalan dapat bertahan seumur hidup.

*

Korea, Oktober 2016

Seorang pemuda berkacamata - Yoo Youngjae berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus, terlihat mata mungilnya mengamati dengan serius setiap kata yang tertera di sampul novel yang sedang dia pegang - novel yang dia beli seminggu yang lalu di salah satu toko buku sebagai bahan referensi tugas kuliah. Tapi selama itu juga Youngjae tidak pernah membaca selembar pun isi dari novel tersebut, bahkan ini kali pertama dia membawa novel yang lumayan tebal itu - bukan karena dia pemalas, malah sebaliknya - Youngjae adalah mahasiswa pintar dengan nilai rata-rata A, hanya saja dia tidak terlalu suka membaca novel. Dia hanya membaca sekilas lalu menenteng novel yang lumayan tebal tersebut ke dalam jemari-jemari mungilnya.

Mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Korea tersebut melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki perpustakaan kampus, sekedar untuk membuang rasa lelahnya akibat tugas kuliah yang tidak pernah ada habisnya, mungkin terdengar sedikit aneh melihat seseorang yang tengah badmood datang ke perpustakaan - tetapi tidak dengan seorang Yoo Youngjae, dalam keadaan suasana seperti ini perpustakaan seperti surga baginya. Sunyi dan tenang, dia sangat butuh tempat seperti itu dan perpustakaan selalu menjadi tempat tujuannya, mengingat tidak ada ada tempat yang setenang ini di sekitar lingkungan kampus.

Mata mungil youngjae mencari-cari tempat yang sekiranya cocok untuk meredakan sakit kepalanya, dia hanya ingin memejamkan sebentar saja matanya dan mendapatkan energinya kembali karna memang akhir-akhir ini dia kekurangan tidur dan jadwal ke kampus pun selalu pagi. Meja sebelah kanan didekat kaca, disitulah dia memusatkan penglihatannya lalu berjalan mendekati seorang pemuda yang duduk disana. Tidak banyak basa-basi, dia langsung duduk disamping pemuda yang terlihat sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan serius, terlihat jemarinya sibuk menggoreskan kata perkata di atas sebuah kertas.

"Apa tugasmu sudah siap?". Pemuda bernama Jung Daehyun itu sekilas melihat ke arah samping hanya sekedar memastikan bahwa yang duduk disana adalah sahabatnya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengerjakan tugas.

Youngjae memutar bola matanya malas dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pasrah, baru saja ia ingin memejamkan matanya dan sudah di ganggu dengan pertanyaan yang ingin sekali dia hindari.

"Sama sekali belum". Youngjae hanya menggeleng lemah - tidak jadi terpejam dan kembali membaca novel miliknya - mungkin lebih tepatnya tulisan yang tertera pada sampul novel tersebut.

"Tugas belum selesai dan kau malah ingin bersantai-santai di perpustakaan. Apa mahasiswa teladan kita sudah menjadi pembangkang sekarang? Kkkk.. ini bukan hotel yang selalu kau datangi hanya untuk tidur, tuan Yoo. jadi pulanglah ke rumah dan tidur dikasurmu sendiri".

Tidak ada respon apapun saat daehyun sedikit melontarkan lelucon pada sahabatnya, bagi seorang Youngjae perkataan pemuda yang setahun diatasnya itu malah terkesan seperti ejekkan. Youngjae kembali fokus pada novelnya, sekedar membolak-balik acak lembar perlembar tanpa niat membaca.

"Sakura first love?". Terlihat kening pemuda itu mengkerut, kaca matanya sedikit terangkat saat membaca nama dari pengarang novel yang sedang dia pegang. Begitulah tulisan yang tertera di sampul novel paling kanan atas.

"Tsk.. Nama pengarangnya saja sudah tidak jelas, bagaimana dengan ceritanya?". Melemparkan sembarang novel tersebut - membuang punggungnya ke belakang, membiarkan bias cahaya dari luar kaca yang tidak terhalang daehyun mengenai wajahnya.

"Jika kau belum membacanya, bagaimana kau tahu jika isinya tidak jelas? Kau selalu berasumsi sendiri, kadang sesuatu yang terlihat buruk belum tentu isinya buruk juga tuan sok pintar". Daehyun - pemuda berkulit tan itu terlihat berbicara sendiri karena pandangannya hanya tertuju pada apa yang dia tulis tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicara.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku sangat-tidak-suka membaca novel. Apalagi novel percintaan dan sekarang aku harus membaca novel percintaan seperti ini". Matanya melihat ke arah sahabatnya yang dari tadi tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Jika bukan karena tugas..". Youngjae menggantungkan kalimatnya, karna tanpa dia perjelas pun seorang Jung Daehyun akan mengerti dengan sendiri.

"Daripada terus mengomel lebih baik kau membaca novelnya atau kau tidak akan pernah me-nyiapkan tugas kuliahmu. Lagipula membaca novel percintaan bisa membuat mu ber-imajinasi". Daehyun mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya ke belakang, meluruskan kembali otot punggungnya karena terlalu lama duduk. Lalu menatap pemuda disebelahnya yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya.

/tsk.. bukankah daritadi dia yang terus mengomeliku?/ Youngjae mengomel dalam diam.

"Itu yang tidak aku suka dari novel yang berbau cinta. Akan membuat kau terlarut dalam ceritanya, dan saat kau tersadar bahwa hidupmu tidak seperti cerita di dalam novel tersebut, Itu menjijikan". Matanya masih terpejam saat mengatakan pendapatnya soal novel percintaan, dan sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik saat mengakhiri kalimatnya, dia tersenyum - tapi senyum dalam arti yang berbeda.

Pemuda bermarga Jung itu sedikit kesal dan memutar bola matanya malas. "Kalau begitu, sekalian saja tidak usah dikerjakan. Gampang kan?".

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu Jung!". Youngjae men-death glare ke arah sahabatnya yang terlihat sudah siap dengan tugas yang sedari dia kerjakan, terlihat dia sudah merapikan semua perlengkapannya.

"Love or Leave". Tangan daehyun meraih novel yang tergeletak begitu saja seperti tidak mempunyai pemilik. Lalu membaca Judul yang sekiranya tertera pada sampul novel yang memiliki background warna putih kehijauan itu.

"Disini tertulis real story, berarti bukan fiktif". Merubah pandangannya kearah youngjae yang sekarang tengah nenatap langit-langit perpustakaan.

"Hey.. apa ini?". Kening pemuda tampan itu sedikit mengkerut, seperti reaksi youngjae saat membaca nama pengarang novel, tapi keanehan yang ditunjukkan wajah daehyun bukan karna itu melainkan gambar yang menjadi cover novel tersebut.

Gambar yang menunjukkan punggung dua pasang pemuda tengah menggengam tangan satu sama lain dan saling menatap. Itu bukan real foto tapi hanya sebuah foto yang tampak dilukis, seperti ilustrasi. Tentu saja gambar tersebut menunjukkkan apa isi dari novel yang tengah dia pegang. Ini memang novel percintaan, namun... bukan cinta pada umumnya. Itu yang langsung ada dipikiran mereka berdua.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?". Youngjae mengambil alih kembali novel tersebut dan mengamatai ulang gambar yang tertera disana.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan novelnya dengan baik. Pantas saja nama pengarangnya di samarkan, mungkin menjaga privasi". Seorang Jung Daehyun menatap lawan bicaranya seolah asumsinya itu memang benar.

"Waktu itu aku terlalu malas untuk memilih novel, jadi aku ambil sembarang saja. Aku tidak tahu akan mengambil novel ber-genre seperti ini". Terlihat wajah menggemaskan youngjae masih tidak percaya dengan novel yang dia beli dan sialnya lagi novel tersebut akan di jadikan sebagai bahan referensi tugas kuliah.

"Tapi aku pikir ini cukup menarik, melihat bahwa itu adalah kisah nyata. Jika dia menuliskan kisah percintaannya dan menjadikannya sebuah novel, berarti dia selalu ingin mengingatnya". Suara daehyun terdengar serius saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu, walau sekedar sebuah pendapat tapi perkataan daehyun mungkin sangat mengenai titik, membuat seseorang Yoo Youngjae tertegun.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak ingin membacanya? Kalu begitu biar aku saja yang baca, kau beli novel yang lain saja". Menarik novel tersebut dari tangan mungil youngjae yang masih tidak bergeming, ntah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Hey. Aku diam bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkannya. Kau beli saja novel sendiri". Merasakan sesuatu yang hilang dari jemari-jemari kecilnya, youngjae langsung tersadar dan merebut kembali novel miliknya. Jung Daehyun - mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Arsitektur yang sebentar lagi akan lulus itu hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksi sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Kkk... Ya sudah aku ingin menemui dosen pembimbing ku dulu. Lebih baik kau pulang dan kerjakan tugas mu dengan benar. Aku pergi dulu". Pemuda yang hanya berbeda setahun darinya itu menggasak lembut rambut youngjae dan setelahnya youngjae hanya bisa melihat punggung sahabatnya itu semakin jauh dan menghilang di telan rak-rak buku. Youngjae kembali menyamankan posisinya dan mulai terpejam - perlahan tanpa disadari kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat.

*

Kaki jenjang youngjae mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar dengan sebuah novel ditangannya, sudah tidak ada kelas yang harus dia ikuti jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Youngjae berjalan menyusuri jalan yang lumayan padat, jalanan kota seoul memang sangat ramai dengan aktivitas di setiap sudut kota. Apalagi ini sudah hampir sore, banyak sekali orang yang baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya atau sekolah.

Menunggu bus di halte sudah menjadi rutinitas pemuda manis itu setiap hari, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi youngjae menunggu karna baru beberapa menit bus sudah menghampirinya. Hanya butuh sekitar 30 menit hingga youngjae sampai ke tempat tujuannya, bukan pulang ke rumahnya tapi ke sebuah pantai yang indah di pinggiran kota seoul dengan background bangunan-bangunan perkantoran megah. Youngjae mendudukkan dirinya ditepian pantai, menikmati setiap hembusan angin menerpa wajah serta rambutnya dan suara kicauan burung yang terdengar sangat damai berpadu dengan suara desiran ombak pantai. Youngjae terpejam menikmati bagaimana dunia berinteraksi dengan suara yang begitu indah.

Tangan lembut youngjae meraih novel yang sedari tadi tergeletak disebelah tubuhnya, terbuka bebas karna angin menerpa lembaran novel tersebut. Jemari-jemari mungil pemuda manis itu mulai membuka lembar dari novel tersebut, love or leave. Dengan tidak langsung... waktu seperti berputar kembali...

_

-Love or Leave-

Korea, april 2014

Musim semi - musim yang sangat indah untuk menyaksikan bunga sakura bermekaran, begitupun bunga forsythia, azaleas dan magnolias yang memang akan bermekaran bersamaan datangnya musim semi - bayangkan saja bagaimana indahnya. Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah sibuk memotret seekor kupu-kupu yang tengah diam di atas bunga lilac. Ini masih pukul 7 pagi, tepatnya di sebuah taman - pemuda itu sudah beberapa kali menjepret beberapa objek yang menarik baginya.

Kim Himchan, itulah nama pemuda yang sekarang tengah sibuk dengan kameranya. Himchan - pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu adalah Mahasiswa jurusan photography di salah satu universitas terkenal di seoul dan sekarang tengah berada di tahun ke-3. Tangannya begitu lihai menjepret setiap benda yang menjadi objeknya dan matanya sangat cekatan saat menentukan angel yang pas untuk menghasilkan foto-foto yang indah.

Himchan pemuda yang tampan dan juga manis. Dia tampak cool walau hanya mengenakan celana jeans dan kaus oblong berwarna putih seperti sekarang ini. Dia mempunyai kulit putih bersih, hidung mancung, bibir berbentuk M shape dan jangan lupakan gigi kelinci yang sangat imut bila dia tersenyum. Tidak heran jika dia di gandrungi banyak wanita di kampusnya.

Piipp...

Menyadari ada getaran dalam saku celananya - Himchan menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sekarang tengah memotret bunga matahari. Merogoh saku celana dan mendapati benda persegi panjang yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

Pemuda dengan senyuman kelinci itu menggerakkan jemarinya diatas layar smartphone, mengetik setiap kata yang ingin dia ucapkan pada lawan bicaranya. Setelah itu, Himchan langsung pergi mengambil tas yang dia letakkan di atas kursi taman tidak jauh dari dia berdiri sekarang.

Dia berada disebuah cafe kecil berada tidak jauh dari kampusnya, manik mata pemuda itu sangat serius mengamati setiap orang yang berada di dalam cafe tersebut. Mencari seseorang yang tadi menyuruhnya untuk datang - namun karna terlalu banyak pengunjung didalam cafe membuatnya kesulitan mencari orang yang dia cari. Hanya berselang beberapa menit sudut matanya menangkap lambaian kecil dari seseorang yang tengah duduk di sebuah meja dekat samping kaca, himchan sedikit tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Maaf tadi sedikit macet. Pasti kau sudah lama menunggu". Himchan mendudukkan diri di depan orang tersebut, sambil terus tersenyum pada lawan bicaranya - seorang wanita cantik yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti melemparkan senyum padanya. Wanita itu terlihat sangat feminin dengan balutan dress warna putih setinggi lutut, memperlihatkan kulit putihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku yang menyuruhmu datang jadi tidak masalah jika aku menunggu lama". Wanita cantik itu - Minjae cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala seolah pemuda di depannya akan pergi jika dia tidak melakukan hal itu.

Himchan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis manis di depannya bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Malahan himchan bepikir Minjae tengah melakukan aegyo untuknya.

"Aku sudah memesankan americano kesukaan mu". Minjae menyodorkan Americano ke arah Himchan yang memang sudah menjadi minuman candu bagi seorang pemuda ceria itu.

"Gomawo".

Minjae terus memperhatikan Himchan saat pemuda tampan itu mulai meminum americanonya, orang yang melihat bagaimana Minjae melihat Himchan sudah pasti tau apa arti tatapan itu. Minjae tersadar dan memalingkan wajahnya saat himchan melihat kearahnya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?". Minjae dengan cepat mencairkan suasana yang bisa dibilang kikuk itu.

"Hmm.. tidak terlalu buruk. Aku sedang banyak tugas dan aku juga sudah mulai membuat judul untuk skripsi ku". Himchan sedikit mem-pout kan bibir saat mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Minjae tekekeh melihat wajah menggemaskan himchan lalu memasang wajah kasian yang dia buat-buat "Waah.. pasti kau sangat stress".

"Tidak ada yang lebih membuatku stress daripada tugas kuliah". Himchan kembali mem-pout kan bibirnya dan memasang wajah sedih yang dia buat-buat.

"Kkk.. jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, jika dirasa tidak kuat kau harus istirahat. Kesehatan adalah nomor satu. Himchan hwaiting". Minjae memberi tanda semangat dengan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dan tersenyum lebar pada Himchan.

Melihat Minjae semangat seperti itu membuat Himchan seperti mendapatkan energinya kembali. "Kkk.. baiklah aku akan mengingatnya".

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

Suasana di sekitar keduanya kembali hening seperti tidak ada satu katapun yang ingin mereka ucapkan. Cukup lama keadaan hening itu terjadi sampai Himchan membuka suara.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?". Himchan menatap wanita cantik dihadapannya yang kini tengah memainkan pipet minumannya.

"Hah?". Minjae sedikit kaget, terlihat dari matanya yang langsung menatap Himchan dan suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Sepertinya dari tadi kau melamun. Ada apa?". Mata himchan tidak lepas dari setiap gerak-gerik wanita cantik dihadapannya yang mulai menunduk tidak berani menatapnya.

"Ooh tidak ada. Hanya..". Minjae meremas bajunya dan masih tidak berani menatap himchan.

Himchan sangat tidak suka suasana seperti ini, dia paling tidak suka jika seseorang berbicara berbelit-belit. Apalagi mereka sudah hampir satu jam di cafe itu dan hanya saling diam, dia bukanlah seorang dukun yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. "Katakan saja ada apa".

Minjae masih tidak bergeming, kepalanya semakin tertunduk bahkan Himchan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi karna secara otomatis rambutnya yang tergerai ikut jatuh ke samping bahunya dan menutup wajah Minjae, yang tidak himchan sadari - Minjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, seperti menahan sesuatu yang akan dia katakan.

Himchan menghembuskan nafas beratnya"Sepertinya tidak ada yang mau kita bicarakan lagi".

"Seminggu lagi..". Minjae akhirnya membuka suara saat mendengar suara decitan kaki kursi yang Himchan duduki, pertanda Himchan akan pergi, tapi dia hanya menggantung kata-katanya.

Himchan kembali duduk saat Minjae membuka suara, matanya terus melihat kearah jaemin yang masih menunduk, wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan - bukan terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Minjae yang masih menggantung, tapi suara Minjae... bergetar, Minjae menangis?

"Seminggu lagi... aku akan menikah". Himchan menatap lama pada wanita dihadapannya yang, lagi, masih menunduk. Raut wajah Himchan seolah meminta penjelasan lebih karna sepertinya dia sekarang benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Ah itu..". Himchan membuka suara setelah terdiam beberapa saat, karna dia masih belum selesai memproses perkataan Minjae beberapa menit lalu, memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat kearah kaca dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kalau begitu selamat. Lelaki itu sangat beruntung bisa memiliki wanita secantik dan sebaik dirimu". Ntah untuk siapa kata-kata tersebut himchan berikan, karna lawan bicaranya pun sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya - hanya ada pantulan dirinya samar-samar di dalam kaca.

"Himchan...". Minjae mulai berani menatap Himchan dengan tatapan nanar dan sedikit bekas air mata di sekitar pipi berisinya, suaranya begitu pelan hingga Himchan tidak bisa mendengarnya, untung ada pantulan Minjae di kaca yang tak sengaja tertangkap Himchan.

"Hmm". Himchan masih menatap kaca dan tidak ada niat untuk melihat ke arah lawan bicara.

"Bisakah...". Minjae menggantungkan kata-katanya dan mulai meremas kembali baju yang sudah kusut akibat remasan dia yang terlalu kuat. "Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu lagi?".

Dan benar saja, kata-kata itu sukses membuat Himchan langsung menatap Minjae. Minjar sedikit tersentak karena tatapan Himchan - tatapan penuh amarah dan kesedihan.

Tangan Minjae meraih tangan Himchan yang terkulai begitu saja di atas meja, meremas dengan kedua tangan indahnya seolah itu akan membuat Himchan mengabulkan permintaannya "Aku hanya.. ingin kita kembali"

Himchan melihat tangan Minjae yang meremas tangannya, tersenyum kecut dan kembali menatap Minjae. "Kau sudah mau menikah dan kenapa kita harus kembali seperti dulu?".

"Maafkan aku, hks.. hks". Minjae mulai terisak dan terus mengucapkan kalimat meminta maaf berulang kali. Tidak peduli sekarang mereka berada di tempat umum, bahkan beberapa pengunjung cafe melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau yang memintanya. Meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita dan sekarang... kau ingin kita kembali?". Himchan menatap langsung dalam mata Minjae, menyalurkan semua rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

"Maafkan aku". Tidak ada kata lain yang keluar dari mulut Minjae kecuali kata maaf.

Himchan tak bersuara dan menatap lekat pada Minjae, melihat orang yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya menangis seperti itu, membuat Himchan membuang semua egonya. "Lebih baik kau lupakan aku dan mulailah kehidupan yang baru bersama pilihanmu. Aku tidak marah, sungguh". Himchan menarik tangannya dan dengan berat hati Minjae membiarkan tangannya hanya menggenggam angin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memarahi ku atau memaki ku? Kau selalu seperti itu, bahkan aku mengira dulu kau tidak mencintaiku!" Minjae meledak, menatap Himchan dengan bibir bergetar menahan emosinya.

"Kau yang tidak memahamiku, kau tidak tahu sifatku, bahkan kita sudah berhubungan selama 2 tahun dan selama itu kau..." Himchan menghentikan ucapannya dan membuang wajahnya kasar, mengingat bagaimana mereka dulu begitu saling mencintai bahkan tidak ada tertinggal satu haripun tanpa diisi dengan tawa. Tapi semua berakhir sebulan yang lalu, saat Minjar - kekasihnya saat itu memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Meninggalkan Himchan dan memilih lelaki lain pilihan orang tuanya dan tentu saja Minjae pun menyukainya. Tidak ada keterpaksaan saat Minjae akan dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, itu berarti Himchan telah dicampakkan. Begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku..". Kembali, Minjae mengulang kata maaf untuk kesekian kalinya.

Himchan menatap Minjae dan menggeleng lemah "Berhenti meminta maaf. Aku tidak marah padamu, jika kau bahagia dengannya aku juga akan bahagia. Kita sudah tidak mungkin bersama". Suara himchan terdengar putus asa walau ada sebuah senyum yang dia perlihatkan saat mengatakan semua itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku membatalkan pernikahanku? Apa kau mau kembali bersamaku lagi? Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu Himchan-ah, aku tidak mencintainya. Orang tuaku.. dia yang menjodohkanku". Minjae kembali menarik tangan Himchan dan menggengamnya, memohon - mengenyampingkan kehormatannya sebagai wanita.

"Tapi kau menerimanya!". Himchan menjawab dengan sinis, hatinya yang tadi telah tenang kembali terbakar mengingat betapa Minjae tidak menghargainya, betapa mudahnya dia mengatakan putus dan sekarang ingin kembali.

"Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak mencintainya. Aku nyaman bersamamu himchan-ah". Minjae terus menggenggam erat tangan Himchan yang diam.

"Jawab aku himchan. Apa jika aku.."

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang". Himchan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat kursi yang tergeser berbunyi dengab keras, berbalik membelakangi Minjae.

"Himchan-ah..". Minjae ikut berdiri, memanggil Himchan dengan nada memohon.

Himchan mengepalkan tangannya dan menunduk, hanya melihat lantai cafe dan sama sekali tidak ingin berbalik melihat wajah Minjae, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, menurut dia. "Sekali lagi.. selamat untukmu". Setelah itu, Minjae hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Himchan tanpa sedikitpun meliriknya.

*

Himchan menyusuri koridor kampus dan berniat pergi ke kelasnya yang akan mulai 20 menit lagi. Pagi itu langkahnya begitu sangat berat, padahal, seingatnya, tadi dia sudah sarapan di rumah, seharusnya dia tidak lesu seperti ini. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 9.20 menit, tapi dia benar-benar ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur. Bahkan dia mengabaikan orang-orang yang menyapanya sepanjang dari parkiran tadi.

"Hey ada apa? Masih pagi tapi wajahmu sudah kusut begitu". Moon Jongup - Pemuda dengan style modis seperti kebanyak remaja korea lainnya itu mengagetkan Himchan yang tengah sibuk menunduk seperti tengah menghitung langkahnya sendiri.

Jongup berada di tahun yang sama dengan Himchan dan mengambil jurusan yang sama. Mereka bersahabat karna mereka sudah lama tinggal bersebelahan, Jongup adalah orang yang care dan penuh kekonyolan, setidaknya itu penilaian Himchan, tapi menurut kebanyakan orang, Jongup adalah orang yang ceroboh dan aneh.

"Hanya... sedang tidak mood saja". Himchan terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Jongup.

Jongup menghalangi jalan Himchan dan sedikit meninju bahu Himchan. Tapi tidak benar-benar meninju, hanya menggoda Himchan yang aneh pagi ini. "Oh ayolah biasanya kau akan mengoceh dan menceritakan hal-hal konyol padaku".

"Sudah ku bilang kan aku sedang tidak mood". Himchan menggeser badan Jongup dengan menabraknya dan mulai berjalan kembali.

Jongup menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya, dia hanya mengikuti sahabat itu tanpa niat mau mengganggunya lagi. "Ya sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong tadi pagi aku ke rumahmu tapi ibumu bilang kau sudah pergi duluan. Tapi kenapa malah aku sampai duluan daripada kau?"

"Tadi aku mampir sebentar ke taman, memotret beberapa hal menarik disana".

"Tugas?".

"Hmm". Himchan benar-benar tidak dalam kondisi bagus, bahkan sekedar menjawan iya atau tidak saja mulut nya benar-benar terasa berat.

Jongup mengangguk "Tidak usah terburu-buru, tugas itu dikumpulkan bulan depan".

Himchan memutar bola matanya malas "Terserah kau saja".

Jongup berhenti di depan sebuah kelas dan membaca selebaran yang tertempel di sana "Hey himchan. Kau tidak ikut ini?".

Himchan menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit malas memutar badannya hanya untuk melihat apa yang akan di tunjukkan Jongup. "Ikut apa?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu ada pertukaran pelajar ke jepang selama 3 bulan?". Jongup mengetuk-ngetuk selebaran itu dan bergantian menatap Himchan dan selebaran tersebut.

Himchan menghampiri dimana Jongup sekarang berdiri. "Apa? Jepang? Darimana kau tahu?".

Jongup menunjuk selebaran yang tertempel di dinding kelas.

"Ayo kita ikut".

"Tapi...". Himchan tertegun, pikirannya mulai melayang mengingat Minjae. Himchan pernah berjanji akan mengajak Minjae ke Jepang jika Himchan lulus nanti, semua ingatan tentang Minjae mulai merayapi pikiran Himchan kembali.

"Bukankah kau ingin sekali pergi ke jepang? Ini adalah sebuah kesempatan himchan". Jongup memukul punggung Himchan, menyadarkan Himchan dari lamunannya tentang masa lalu.

"Jangan terlalu lama berpikir, dua hari lagi test nya lebih baik kita daftar sekarang".

/Seminggu lagi aku akan menikah/

Ucapan Minjae kembali terdengar di telinga Himchan, seperti bisikan yang tiada henti menggangunya. Membuat Himchan semakin frustasi dan ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hingga pita suaranya rusak. "Hmm.. baiklah ayo kita coba".

Himchan butuh suasana baru yang tidak mengingatkannya pada Minjae, bohong jika sebulan ini dia bisa melewati hari-harinya dengan tenang. Himchan harus melupakan semuanya dan akan kembali dengan Himchan yang baru, meskipun tidak bisa di tepis bahwa tujuan dia sebenarnya hanya ingin menghindari hari dimana Minjae akan menjadi milik orang lain.

TO BE CONTINUE...


	2. 2

Himchan tengah sibuk memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam koper merah muda yang lumayan besar. Dia berkemas untuk persiapannya pergi ke Jepang, dimana dia dan sahabatnya - Jongup lulus dalam tes pertukaran pelajar. Mereka mengikuti tes seminggu yang lalu dan dinyatakan lulus setelah 4 hari mengikuti tes, dan besok mereka akan pergi ke Jepang setelah semua persyaratan lengkap, pasport dan yang lainnya.

Saat semua orang mengatakan ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan, tapi tidak dengan Himchan. Nyatanya, kepergian Himchan tidak lebih hanya untuk melarikan diri.

"Apa kau sudah siap mengemas?".

Seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri diambang pintu memperhatikan Himchan yang masih berkutat dengan pakaian dan kopernya.

"Sudah bu. Tidak terlalu banyak yang ku bawa".

Himchan tersenyum melihat ibunya yang sekarang duduk disamping kasur tempat dia tengah menata barang-barang bawaannya.

Wanita yang di panggil ibu olehnya ikut merapikan baju-baju yang akan Himchan bawa. Tersenyum hangat menatap anak lelakinya.

"Jika sudah sampai jangan lupa langsung menelpon ibu ya?".

"Hmmm".

Hanya gumaman kecil yang keluar dari bibir Himchan.

"Jangan makan sembarangan, nanti tidak ada yang menjagamu disana jika kau sakit".

Ibu himchan merapikan beberapa pakaian yang berantakan, mungkin tadi Himchan memilih pakaian yang dia bawa tapi pakaian lain tidak dia rapikan kembali.

Himchan yang sudah selesai merapikan pakaian kini tengah berkutat dengan beberapa kertas dan beralih melihat ibunya.

"Ibu~ aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Lagipula ada Jongup bersamaku, dia sudah seperti bodyguard ku. Lagipula aku hanya pergi 3 bulan, itu tidak lama".

"Bagi ibu itu sangat lama Himchan. Bahkan sehari ibu tidak melihat anak tampan ibu ini, ibu akan sangat sangat sangat merindukannya".

Ibu Himchan mencubit pipi mulus serta berisi milik Himchan, memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

Meskipun begitu terdengar nada khawatir dari ibu himchan, tentu saja. Himchan adalah anak sulung, dia punya satu adik laki-laki yang berbeda 4 tahun bernama Kim Junhong. Ayah dan ibu Himchan sudah lama bercerai dan lelaki yang seharusnya memberikan nafkah kepada dia dan adiknya malah tidak pernah menemui mereka lagi setelah bercerai 10 tahun lalu. Himchan tidak pernah pergi jauh dari ibunya, ini kali pertama dia meninggalkan ibu dan adiknya.

"Baiklah baiklah aku akan menelpon ibu setiap hari, jadi jangan terlalu mencemaskan ku, 'eum? Lagipula aku ini lelaki, aku bisa menjaga diri". Akhirnya Himchan hanya pasrah meladeni ibunya yang sedikit berlebihan.

Ibu Himchan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat putranya cemberut dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya akibat dia yang terlalu berlebihan memperlakukan pemuda 21 tahun itu.

"Himchan..".

Tampak ada nada keraguan saat wanita paruh baya itu memanggil Himchan, bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat pelan.

"Ada apa?".

Hanya memandang ibunya sekilas karna dirinya masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang akan dia bawa.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dan...".

"Ibu, aku sudah mengantuk. Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku harus berangkat".

Belum selesai berbicara, Himchan telah memotong perkataan ibunya. Dia benar-benar tau apa yang akan ibu nya katakan. Himchan langsung memasukka kertas-kertas yang baru beberapa menit lalu dia baca kedalam map dan meletakkannya di atas nakas samping kasur.

"Eum.. tidurlah".

Terdengar nada kekecewaan dari ibu Himchan, dia sudah tau jika hubungan Himchan dan Minjae sudah berakhir tapi dia tidak pernah tau apa penyebab hubungan mereka yang sudah dua tahun ini bisa berakhir begitu saja. Minjae sudah sangat dekat dengan dia dan adik Himchan, sangat disayangkan mereka sudah tidak bersama.

Wanita paruh baya itu menyelimuti Himchan yang sudah memejamkan matanya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Himchan. Sengaja ibunya tidak mematikan lampu kamar, karna Himchan sangat takut jika tidur dengan keadaan gelap.

Himchan tidak sepenuhnya tertidur, dia hanya ingin menghindari ibunya yang terus menanyakan tentang hubungannya dan Minjae.

Himchan bangkit dan duduk bersandar pada tepian kasur. Tangan Himchan meraih boneka koala yang berada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Sesaat wajah Minjae memenuhi pikirannya kembali. Itu boneka koala yang Minjae berikan pada Himchan sebagai hadiah anniversary mereka yang pertama.

Semua barang, foto atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan Minjae sudah Himchan buang, tapi tak ada sedikitpun niat Himchan untuk membuang boneka koala itu. Himchan hanya tidak tega harus membuang boneka lucu yang sudah menjadi temannya saat dia tidur selama ini.

"Akhh...!! Enyahlah dari pikiranku wanita sialan!!".

Himchan melempar boneka koala itu ke dinding, berteriak frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya dengan ganas. Nafasnya naik turun karna emosi yang meledak, bahkan dia memukul dadanya yang semakin sesak.

Himchan menekuk kakinya hingga menyentuh dada, memeluk erat kaki yang tengah bergetar menahan tangis seperti orang yang sedang kedinginan dan menjatuhkan ujung kepala pada ujung dengkulnya.

"Hiks.. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus hidup seperi ini? Hiks.. hiks..".

Himchan terisak, pikirannya semakin kacau.

"Hidup mu penuh dengan kesialan Kim Himchan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengininkanmu!! Hiks.. hiks..".

Mulut Himchan tak pernah berhenti mengutuk dan menghakimi dirinya sendiri.

Bukan tanpa alasan Himchan mengatakan hal itu - ayah yang seharusnya menjadi tempat dia belajar menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan meninggalkannya tanpa alasan dan tanpa bisa Himchan pahami, kekasih yang 2 tahun terakhir ini selalu mengisi hari-hari beratnya dengan tawa malah mencampakkan dan menginjak-injak harga dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Bukankah itu seperi paket lengkap yang menghampiri hidup Himchan? Belum lagi kehidupan keluarganya yang pas-pas an, bahkan ibu Himchan harus membanting tulang demi menghidupi dia dan adiknya.

Suara isakan semakin jelas terdengar mengisi setiap sudut ruangan kamar yang tidak terlalu besar tersebut. Bahkan suara lolongan anjing malam dan suara denting jam terdengar seperti mengejek Himchan dengan kesedihan malam itu.

Himchan berjalan mengekori Dosen pembimbing dan teman-temannya yang beruntung mengikuti pertukaran pelajaran kedalam bus - yang akan mengantar mereka ke Bandara. Semua mahasiswa terlihat bahagia dan bersemangat, terdengar dari kebisingan yang mereka buat didalam bus. Tetapi Himchan memilih duduk sendiri dan mengambil tempat di dekat jendela.

Baru ingin memasang headset untuk meredam kebisingan, Jongup - sahabatnya datang dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping Himchan.

"kenapa wajahmu kusut? Kau terlihat sangat jelek!".

Jongup menarik headset yang baru saja menempel pada telinga kiri Himchan.

"Diamlah aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu".

Himchan mencoba mengambil kembali headset yang berada di genggaman Jongup.

Jongup semakin menggeserkan badannya menghimpit Himchan yang sedang bersandar nyaman - mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Himchan yang sedang disumbat headset itu. Jongup tau Himchan masih sibuk mencari lagu di HP nya, jadi kemungkinan bisikan dia masih bisa didengar Himchan. "Masih memikirkan Minjae, ha?".

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan menyebut namanya lagi! Kau membuat mood ku tambah buruk!".

Himchan mendorong tubuh Jongup yang semakin lama menghimpit ke arahnya, Himchan jadi menyesal kenapa dia lama sekali memilih lagu dan alhasil dia malah mendengar bisikan Jongup.

Jongup bukannya takut mendengar teriakan Himchan dan tatapan membunuhnya - Jongup malah terkekeh karna berhasil membuat seorang Kim Himchan marah.

"Kkk... Salah kau sendiri masih terus memikirkannya. Itu sebabnya mood mu tidak pernah baik".

Jongup menepuk bahu Himchan tapi Himchan langsung membuang kasar tangan Jongup. Himchan beralih memandang ke luar jendela, dia benar-benar sangat marah.

Sebenarnya Jongup sudah mengetahui perihal putusnya hubungan Himchan dan Minjae semenjak pertama kali mereka putus, saat itu Himchan benar-benar seperti orang gila - menenggak beberapa botol wine disebuah club sampai-sampai dia mabuk berat, saat itulah Himchan mencurahkan semua masalahnya kepada Jongup yang hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada Himchan.

Dan beberapa hari yang lalu setelah mengikuti tes pertukaran pelajar, kejadian itu terjadi lagi tapi lebih gila dari sebelumnya. Himchan yang mabuk berat berteriak dan merusak isi club dengan brutal. Untung Jongup berada disana, dia bekerja paruh waktu sebagai dj di tempat itu. Jongup membantu menenangkan Himchan, karna hampir saja Himchan menjadi bulan-bulanan para penjaga club kalau saja tidak ada Jongup yang meyakinkan akan mengurus Himchan sendiri dan membawanya dari tempat itu.

Dari situ Himchan mulai membuka suara mengenai persoalan Minjae yang menemui lagi.

Bus sudah bergerak sejak 15 menit yang lalu, membawa mereka ke Bandara. Selama itu pun Himchan dan Jongup masih belum berbicara semenjak Jongup menyinggung soal Minjae. Himchan tidak bergeming terus memandang keluar Jendela - bukan melihat pemandangan diluar sana melainkan hanya pandangan kosong, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan segala hal yang dilewati bus. Sedangkan Jongup sedang berkutat dengan HP memainkan game dan lebih memilih membiarkan Himchan, Himchan akan tenang dengan sendirinya - Jongup sudah hafal bagaimana sifat Himchan.

"Moon, Apa yang harus ku lakukan?".

Himchan membuka suara, tapi pandangannya masih tidak lepas keluar sana.

Bukannya menjawab, Jongup malah menghela nafas. Pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari layar smarphone-nya

"Huft... Kau sudah tau jawabannya. Kenapa masih bertanya?".

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Himchan - membuat keadaan jadi sunyi kembali.

Jongup menoleh ke arah Himchan, dia merasa kasihan melihat keadaan Himchan sekarang. Inilah keadaan Himchan yang paling tragis sejauh dia berteman dengannya.

"Cobalah untuk melupakannya".

Himchan menghela nafas. "Kau pikir itu mudah?".

"Kalau begitu terima saja tawaran dia".

"Aku masih punya harga diri Moon!".

Jongup kembali pada smartphonenya dan sibuk menekan-nekan layar persegi panjang itu melanjutkan game yang sempat tertunda.

"Dari awal harga dirimu memang sudah tidak ada Kim Himchan".

"Beraninya kau Moon Jongup!".

Sepertinya Jongup harus lebih berhati-hati dengan perkataannya, karna sebuah pukulan keras melayang tepat mengenai kepala belakangnya.

Jongup mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dan tidak lupa umpatan yang dia keluarkan untuk pelaku kekerasan itu.

"Lalu apa namanya jika seseorang yang sudah di campakkan masih ingin kembali dengan orang yang men-cam-pak-kan-nya?".

Jongup menekankan kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan dan menatap lekat pada manik mata Himchan.

Himchan menghindari tatapan Jongup saat setelah Jongup melontarkan pertanyaan padanya. Kembali menatap keluar jendela sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau memikirkannya sama dengan kau berharap kembali padanya Kim Himchan".

Skak mate!

Himchan bungkam. Dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jongup 1000% sangat benar.

"Aku bingung. Di lain sisi aku sangat membencinya tapi disisi lain aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia".

Jongup yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, perkataan Himchan terdengar seperti sebuah puisi ditelinga Jongup.

"Mau ku beri saran?".

Himchan tidak menjawab, lebih memilih mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan Jongup.

"Carilah seseorang"

Himchan menggeleng lemah. "Aku benci untuk berhubungan lagi"

"Kalau begitu cobalah hal yang baru"

"Maksudmu?". Himchan langsung menoleh ke arah Jongup yang sekarang tengah menatapnya juga.

"Berhubunganlah dengan seorang pria"

"Kau gila!".

Himchan berteriak, membuat seisi bus menatap kearah dimana mereka duduk. Terkadang Himchan benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu. Jongup selalu menempatkan sebuah masalah sebagai bahan lelucon.

Himchan lebih memilih mengacuhkan Jongup yang sedang menahan tawa disampingnya dan memasang headsetnya kembali. Jongup dan selera humornya benar-benar menakutkan.

_ooo_

JEPANG

Himchan memilih pergi kesebuah coffee shop yang berada dilingkungan bandara untuk membeli americano. Dia bosan hanya duduk menunggu bus jemputan mereka datang.

Himchan langsung mengambil antrian dan menunggu dengan sabar, sambil sesakali melihat-lihat sekeliling mana tahu ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Namun sepertinya tidak ada, hanya ada beberapa kafe disekitar situ.

"Ooh shit!! What the hell are you doin' ?! You punk! Apa kau tidak mempunyai mata?!".

Seorang pemuda berteriak pada salah seorang pemuda berkacamata yang tengah memegang cup coffee. Sepertinya kopi pemuda itu mengenai bajunya.

Sontak Himchan langsung melihat kearah mereka, tidak hanya Himchan tapi semua pengunjung yang tengah mengantri juga. Turis? Himchan bergumam, melihat perawakan serta aksennya Himchan tahu bahwa pemuda yang berteriak tadi adalah seorang turis. Tetapi melihat wajahnya dia terlihat seperti orang asia, hanya saja wajahnya yang tegas tidak kebanyakan seperti orang asia lainnya. Mungkin dia blasteran atau memang wajahnya seperti itu. Himchan berasumsi sendiri di dalam pikirannya.

"So-sorry.".

Pemuda yang menjadi tersangka hanya bisa menunduk dan terus membungkuk meminta maaf seperti kebanyakan orang Jepang lainnya.

"Maaf tidak akan membuat bajuku bersih kembali! Kau tahu?!".

Pemuda itu masih terus memaki pemuda dihadapannya dengan aksen inggrisnya dan sedikit dicampur bahasa Jepang. Setidaknya itu yang Himchan dengar dan pahami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan menyentuh ku! Sial!".

Pemuda itu mendorong pemuda berkacamata itu saat hendak membersihkan bajunya yang terkena tumpahan kopi.

Tidak tahan melihat keadaan seperti itu dan sepertinya juga tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat membantu pemuda yang tengah dimaki habis-habis disebrang sana, Himchan pergi dari antriannya dan menghampiri kedua pemuda yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian tersebut. Himchan menghampiri pemuda berkacamata yang terjatuh akibat didorong keras oleh pemuda asing itu dan membantunya untuk bangkit. Manik mata Himchan langsung menatap pemuda asing tadi.

"Apa?!".

Pemuda itu malah membentak Himchan saat Himchan menatapnya.

Tanpa basa basi Himchan memberikan sapu tangannya ke pemuda itu, namun malah di tatap sinis olehnya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ini untuk membersihkannya".

"Cihh"

Bukannya menerima baik sapu tangan yang diberikan Himchan, Pemuda itu malah meludah dihadapan Himchan dan menatap sinis pada Himchan.

Himchan hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah pemuda yang terbilang sangat kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Apa perlu aku yang membersihkannya?".

Himchan mencoba meraih bagian baju yang terkena cairan kopi, jika dilihat dari dekat bagian yang terkena kopi tidak terlalu parah. Himchan berdecak sebal.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Jangan menyentuhku!". Pemuda itu melempar sembarang sapu tangan Himchan.

Himchan yang sedari tadi sabar menghadapi pemuda asing tersebut tesulut emosi dan berteriak.

"Kalau begitu berhenti bersikap seperti itu padanya!"

"Dia yang memulainya duluan"

"Dia sudah meminta maaf dan di tidak sengaja melakukan itu. Lagipula itu salahmu sendiri"

"Apa?!".

Pemuda itu menatap Himchan dengan lekat, seperti maling yang tertangkap basah.

"Kau tidak lihat semua orang mengantri? Maaf harus mengatakan ini, tapi jangan membawa kebiasaan mu ke sini. Aku tahu kau turis"

"Sialan!"

Buughh

Buughh

Satu. Dua pukulan mengenai pipi kiri Himchan, dan himchan bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari sudut bibinya.

"Kau berani berbicara seperti itu padaku?!".

Pemuda itu mencengkram baju Himchan dan hendak melayangkan tinjunya lagi.

"Wow... wow.. hey hentikan! Stop it!".

Seorang pemuda lain mendorong pemuda itu dan menahannya agar tidak mendekati Himchan.

"Lepaskan aku. Biar aku hajar dia, dia baru saja merendahkanku. Sialan kau!".

Pemuda itu terus meronta dan terus berteriak mengumpati Himchan yang tengah memegangi bibirnya menahan sakit, sementara pemuda yang dibelanya memegangi tubuh Himchan.

"BANG YONGGUK!!".

Pemuda yang melerainya tadi berteriak, Bang Yongguk? Sepertinya itu nama pemuda asing itu.

"BANG YONGGUK!! Sudah kubilang jangan buat masalah kan?".

Pemuda itu mencengkram baju pemuda yang dipanggil Bang Yongguk dan menatap nya.

"Ta-tapi dia..".

Seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah dimarahi ibunya, pemuda bernama BangYongguk itu langsung tenang saat pemuda itu menatapnya.

Pemuda itu menggelang dan terus menatap tajam padanya.

"Shitt".

Seperti tidak ada kejadian apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya, Bang Yongguk pergi meningalkan tempat tersebut tanpa memperdulikan Himchan yang masih berdiri menahan sakit disana.

"Are you oke?".

Pemuda yang melerai perkelahian dan membuat Bang Yongguk pergi tadi menghampiri Himchan.

"Hmm".

Himchan mengangguk dan tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda tadi membawa Himchan untuk duduk, setelah sebelumnya Himchan meyuruh pemuda berkacamata tadi untuk pergi dan meyakinkannya bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Thanks".

Pemuda tadi membawakan minuman dingin untuk Himchan serta alkohol untuk membersihkan lukanya.

"Sini biar ku obati".

Pemuda itu menuangkan alkohol ke sebuah kapas dan mengarahkannya pada bibir Himchan yang luka.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri".

Mengerti bahwa Himchan terlihat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuannya dia membiarkan Himchan mengobati lukanya sendiri.

"Apa kau dari korea?".

Pemuda itu membuka suara setelah hening beberapa menit karna fokus pada Himchan yang sedang mengobati lukanya. Himchan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan aneh, padahal mereka berdua tengah menggunakan bahas korea dan pemuda itu masih bertanya dia darimana.

"Iya. Kau juga?".

Himchan membuang semua pemikiran anehnya dan langsung tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang mempunyai paras tampan itu.

"Ah tidak. Aku dari london, tapi orang tua ku orang korea".

Himchan mengangguk paham.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Jason dan nama koreaku Jang Hanbyul. Kau bisa memanggilku Hanbyul atau Jason. Terserah mu saja".

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan berbicara sangat ramah pada Himchan.

"Aku Kim himchan, kau bisa memanggilku Himchan".

Himchan menyambut baik uluran tangannya dan balik tersenyum pada Hanbyul.

"Ah Himchan? Nama yang unik"

"Kalau begitu aku memanggilmu hanbyul saja"

"Hmm terserah"

"Jadi kau itu orang korea atau blasteran korea?".

"Aku blasteran korea. Ibu ku yang orang korea dan ayahku orang ausie".

Himchan mengangguk dan tak lupa mulutnya yang kecil dan tipis itu membentuk huruf O saat Hanbyul selesai berbicara.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ikut pertukaran pelajar"

Hanbyul yang mendengar itu membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Waaah... Aku juga ikut pertukaran pelajar".

"Waah ini seperti takdir. Kkk..".

Himchan ikut membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya bahwa mereka sama-sama mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar.

"Lalu kau mahasiswa jurusan apa?"

"Photography".

Hanbyul Meloloskan cairan berwarna hitam kedalam tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Sepertinya kita memang di takdirkan untuk bertemu, kkk..".

Himchan terkekeh mendengar jawaban Hanbyul.

"Maksudmu, kau jurusan photography juga?"

"Hmm"

"Waw.. awesome. Daebak!!".

Hanbyul kembali membulatkan matanya dan mulutnya terlihat terbuka lebar tidak percaya.

Himchan terkekeh melihat tingkah Hanbyul yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Shh".

Himchan memegangi sudut bibirnya yang mulai berubah warna menjadi biru.

"Apa masih sakit?". Hanbyul terlihat khawatir pada Himchan.

"Tidak terlalu".

Himchan menggeleng dan tersenyum pada Hanbyul yang wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir menatap Himchan.

Hanbyul menuangkan alkohol lagi dan membersihkan luka Himchan.

"Aku minta maaf himchan"

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Kau tidak melakukan apapun. Seharusnya pria sombong itu yang meminta maaf. Tapi dia pergi begitu saja, benar-benar tidak gentle"

Hanbyul langsung berdiri dan membungkuk dihadapan Himchan.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Jadi sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf, maafkan aku Himchan"

Hanbyul terus membungkuk dihadapan Himchan.

"Hey sudah sudah".

Himchan menarik Hanbyul untuk duduk kembali.

Himchan penasaran mengapa Hanbyul sangat membela pemuda sombong tadi.

"Memangnya dia siapa mu?".

Tanya Himchan sambil meminum minuman dinginnya.

"Adikku"

Hampir saja Himchan mengelurkan semua air yang berada dimulutnya. Untung dia berhasil menelannya walaupun dengan susah payah.

"A-adikmu?"

"Hmm"

Himchan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hanbyul, tentu saja. Hanbyul memiliki sifat 360 derajat berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda yang diklaim sebagai adiknya itu. Yang satu sangat ramah dan sangat peduli pada orang lain dan satu lagi sangat kasar dan tidak sopan.

Baru saja Himchan ingin menanyakan beberapa hal terkait dengan adiknya, Hanbyul sudah terlebih dahulu mengangkat ponselnya karna ada yang menelpon.

"Ada apa? Apa? Baiklah baiklah.. aku akan kesana. Yak tidak bisakah kau berbicara sopan padaku?!"

"Tsk.. dasar anak ini".

Ntah pada siapa Hanbyul mengomel, karna dia sudah selesai menelpon dan menatapa layar ponselnya.

"Himchan, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang".

"Ah kau sudah mau pergi?"

"Iya. Bus jemputan kami sudah datang". Hanbyul memakai tas ranselnya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu".

Himchan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak pergi juga?"

"Sebentar lagi, aku menunggu temanku"

"Kau bersama temanmu?"

"Iya, tadi dia permisi ingin ke toilet. Tapi belum kembali juga".

Himchan melihat jam tangannya, menimang-nimang sudah berap lama Jongup permisi padanya untuk pergi ke toilet. 30 menit. Astaga.. Himchan lupa bahwa Jongup tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan baik, himchan bangkit hendak menyusul Jongup.

"Maaf himchan tadi aku lupa arah ke sini dan harus bertanya dulu".

Himchan kaget melihat Jongup dengan nada terengah-rengah dan keringat yang bercucuran disekitar dahi serta lehernya. Himchan menatap curiga pada Jongup, apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan di kamar mandi sampai sampai kondisinya bisa seperti itu.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Seperti tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Himchan, Jongup membela dirinya.

"Tadi sangat antri di kamar mandi dan aku hampir tidak bisa keluar sangking berdesak-desakan. Belum lagi aku tadi salah jalan dan harus bertanya pada orang-orang dengan bahasa jepangku yang pas-pasan ini".

Jongup menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang apa yang menimpanya untuk menghindari pikiran-pikiran aneh Himchan.

"Aku kira kau terkunci di kamar mandi"

"Kau ini ada-ada saj... Himchan kenapa dengan wajahmu?".

Belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongup menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada wajah tampan Himchan. Ada luka lebam di ujung bibirnya.

"Ah ini.. tadi aku.."

"Apa kau yang membuat wajah temanku seperti itu?".

Himchan membelalakkan matanya saat tangan Jongup menarik kerah baju Hanbyul yang berada di sebelahnya, dan jangan lupakan tatapan membunuh Jongup pada Hanbyul. Himchan yakin sekarang ini pastilah Hanbyul tengah ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ha?".

Hanbyul terlihat bingung saat Jongup menyudutkannya di depan meja tempat dimana mereka duduk. Hanbyul melihat kearah Himchan meminta pertolongan.

Himchan yang sadar akan tatapan memohon Hanbyul, langsung saja menarik tangan Jongup dan menjauhkannya dari Hanbyul.

"Hey hey bukan dia. Kau ini jaga sikap mu, malahan dia tadi yang membantuku"

"Ha?".

Jongup masih belum bisa memproses perkataan Himchan barusan.

"Minta maaf padanya".

Himchan mendorong Jongup untuk meminta maaf atas kelancangannya pada Hanbyul yang sekarang tengah merapikan bajunya akibat cengkraman Jongup tadi.

"Aaah ma-maaf. Maafkan aku".

Jongup membungkuk berkali-kali dihadapan Hanbyul.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Jangan seperti ini"

"Oh iya perkenalkan dia temanku Moon Jongup. Maaf atas kelancangannya padamu, dia sudah seperti bodyguard ku jadi mohon di maklumi saja jika kelakuannya seperti itu. Kkk..".

Himchan terkekeh geli melihat Jongup dengan wajah yang merah padam menahan malu.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu".

Hanbyul membungkuk seperti kebanyakan orang korea lainnya saat akan pergi.

"Anyeong..".

Himchan melambaikan tangan pada Hanbyul dan menatap pemuda itu keluar dari dalam kafe.

Himchan dan Jongup duduk bersebelahan didalam bus. Sedari tadi Himchan hanya diam dan terkesan tidak menganggap Jongup ada disana bersama dia. Himchan memainkan ponselnya dari awal bus itu bergerak.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Dan siapa Hanbyul itu?".

Jongup membombardir Himchan dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi saat Himchan mendiaminya.

"Hanya ada kesalahpahan saja tadi. Sudahlah tidak usah di ungkit lagi".

Himchan tidak beralih dari layar ponselnya saat menjawab pertanyaan Jongup, dia tengah mengetik pesan untuk ibunya. Karna kejadian tadi membuat Himchan lupa memberitahu ibunya jika dia sudah sampai ke Jepang dengan selamat.

"Lalu Hanbyul itu?".

"Dia hanya kenalan"

Tanpa Himchan sadari Jongup terlihat mengeluarkan smirk-nya.

"Sepertinya akan ada yang punya pacar baru"

"Eh? Siapa?"

Himchan menatap Jongup dan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jongup padanya.

Bukannya memberi jawaban atas kebingungan Himchan, Jongup malah tersenyum dan menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Himchan tambah bingung.

Setelah beberapa menit Himchan berpikir keras menemukan jawaban, akhirnya terngiang ditelinganya apa yang dikatakan Jongup saat diKorea.

"Sialan kau Moon! Hentikan pemikiran gila mu itu. Aku ini normal!"

"Kkk... "

Jongup hanya bisa terkekeh geli berhasil mengerjai Himchan.

*

"Waaah.. bagus sekali rumahnya".

Mata Jongup tidak henti-hentinya menatap kedepan sana dimana terdapat sebuah rumah berukuran cukup besar yang akan menjadi camp mereka selama tinggal di Jepang. Terdapat pohon sakura di tengah-tengah halaman rumahnya dan beberapa pohon sakura lagi di samping rumah itu. Terlihat sangat indah karna saat itu bunga sakura tengah bermekaran.

"Kau harus menjaga sikapmu. Karna ada beberapa mahasiswa dari luar juga yang akan tinggal bersama kita"

Himchan memperingatkan Jongup yang suka sekali lost control jika sedang tidak bersama dengannya.

"Pasti akan banyak wanita bule yang tinggal bersama kita".

Himchan hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan Jongup.

"Himchan, Jongup". Salah satu dosen laki-laki setengah baya memanggil mereka.

"Kamar kalian di lantai dua nomor 11". Dosen itu memberikan kunci kamar ke Himchan.

"Nyamannyaaa"

Jongup membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur dan berguling-guling.

"Aku bagian atas ya?".

Jongup naik kekasur bagian atas dan berguling-guling disana. Itu kasur dengan 2 tingkat, dan ada 2 kasur tingkat seperti itu didalam ruangan. Jadi total semuanya ada 4 kasur.

"Terserah kau saja. Asalkan jangan pernah kau matikan lampu kamarnya".

Himchan meletakkan koper merah mudanya di bawah kasur.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mandi"

"Kalu begitu aku akan melihat sekeliling".

Jongup turun dari kasur atas dan bergegas mengganti bajunya.

"Kita disini bukan untuk liburan Moon, besok kita banyak kegiatan. Sebaiknya kau istirahat".

"Huft.. Baiklah".

Dengan kecewa Jongup kembali berbaring dikasur dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi keluyuran.

Baru saja Himchan menutup pintu kamar mandi, Jongup yang tengah berbaring bergegas pergi dengan berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara dan ketahuan oleh Himchan karna itu hanya akan membuat Himchan tambah mengomelinya lagi.

TBC

Next chap

/jaga sikapmu atau aku tidak akan membantumu/

/Yak Moon kenapa kau matikan lampunya?/

/shh.. kau?!/

/jangan berbicara padaku seolah kita sudah saling kenal !/

/aku sangat menyukai bunga sakura/

/apa dia baru saja menangis?/


	3. 3

Himchan tertidur sudah sekitar 7 jam yang lalu, perjalanan yang jauh membuat badan serta otot-ototnya kaku dan pegal. Bahkan setelah mandipum Himchan masih bisa merasakan jet lag, kepalanya sedikit pusing dan perutnya mual - membuat Himchan langsung tertidur setelah mandi, tidak memperdulikan handuk yang menutupi wajahnya.

Matanya mulai mengerjap-ngerjap memaksa agar terbuka, tidur yang lama membuat matanya terasa sangat berat. Himchan melewati waktu makan siangnya dan sekarang sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Rasa lapar mengusik tidur nyamannya dan terpaksa Himchan harus membuka paksa mata mungilnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi oleh cacing-cacing didalam perutnya.

Himchan mencoba bangkit dari kasurnya tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Gelap. Dia mencoba mengusap-usap matanya beberapa kali dan nihil. Masih gelap. Seperti terkena sambaran listrik, Nafas Himchan tercekat dan kuku-kuku jarinya meremas sprei dengan sangat kuat. Keringat mulai bercucuran disekitar kening Himchan . Himchan panik. _nyctophobia_ -ketakutan terhadap gelap, bukan tanpa alasan Himchan memiliki phobia semacam itu. Himchan mengalami Trauma. Ini sudah Himchan alamai sejak dia berumur 10 tahun. Tangannya semakin bergetar dan dadanya semakin sesak.

"J-jongup". Himchan memanggil Jongup yang tidur di kasur atas. Suara Himchan bukan terdengar seperti memanggil seseorang, tapi seperti berbisik. Himchan benar-benar sudah tidak berdaya walau untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Tidak ada sautan atau pergerakan dari Jongup diatas sana dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di kamar mereka.

"Jongup! Yak.. kenapa kau matikan lampunya! Jongup". Himchan mencoba berteriak walau suaranya masih terdengar pelan.

"Jongup! Aku mohon jangan bercanda ini tidak lucu. Cepat hidupkan lampunya! Aku takut". Himchan teriak lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan sedikit mengetuk-ngetuk kasur Jongup dari balik kayu yang menjadi pembatas antara kasur atas dan bawah.

...

...

...

 _Hening_

Himchan baru teringat beberapa waktu yang lalu Jongup berencana untuk keluar melihat keadaan camp mereka. Dan Sudah dipastikan Jongup tidak ada dikamar. Hanya ada dia sendiri. Jadi siapa yang mematikan lampu? Apa diam-diam Jongup datang dan mencoba menjahilinya? Apa Jongup sejahat itu sampai mengerjainya?

Himchan yang semakin takut terus meremas handuknya.

"Ibu". Himchan bergumam sambil duduk disudut kasurnya dan meringkuk disana.

"Euuumm euuuungh". Badan Himchan langsung bergetar ketakutan mendengar suara yang tidak tau berasal darimana. Himchan menoleh kekanan dan kekiri berharap menemukan sumber suara tadi.

"S-siapa disana?". Himchan berteriak sembarangan tidak tahu kepada siapa dia bertanya, nyatanya tidak ada yang menyahut.

Himchan melemparkan bantal kesembarang arah, tidak berapa lama dia mendengar suara decitan ranjang yang kosong di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Euungh". Himchan semakin takut dibuatnya. Jika boleh memilih, Himchan lebih baik pingsan saja jadi tidak perlu dibuat tersiksa seperti ini.

Himchan bingung harus berbuat apa, dia ketakutan dan tidak mungkin juga dia hanya berdiam diri tidak berbuat apapun. Himchan mencoba mendekati asal suara yang berasal dari ranjang disebelahnya. Berdiri saja Himchan sudah tidak mampu lagi, tangan kirinya berpegangan pada nakas disamping ranjang dan tangan kanannya meraba-meraba mencari jalan kearah ranjang kosong. Mulutnya tak berhenti memanggil nama ibunya.

Himchan duduk ditepian kasur yang kosong itu dan merasakan ada sesuatu disana. Himchan meraba-raba kasur tersebut dan sontak saja Himchan dibuat sangat ketakutan karna sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan tangan Himchan dan menidurkannya dengan sekali gerakan.

"Jangan bunuh aku!". Himchan berteriak sambil memejamkan matanya, berharap seseorang yang berada diatasnya kini melepaskannya.

 _ **Klek..**_

Himchan bersyukur karna bisa melihat cahaya kembali. Sepertinya tuhan mengabulkan doanya dengan menghidupkan lampu kamarnya. Himchan melihat ke arah pintu dimana Jongup berdiri tegak di ambang pintu, ternyata pelaku yang baru saja menekan saklar lampu adalah Jongup.

"Ma-maaf aku mengganggu"

Jongup terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan berbalik meninggalkan Himchan.

Himchan menatap kepergian Jongup begitu saja, dia masih belum bisa memproses semua yang terjadi. Jongup yang menghidupkan lampu dan pergi begitu saja lalu siapa orang yang tengah berada diatasnya? Himchan beralih melihat seseorang yang sekarang tengah mengungkungnya sambil memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya dikedua sisi kepala Himchan.

Mereka saling menatap lama. Tunggu. Himchan mengenal pemuda ini. Tapi dimana. Pemuda yang berada diatas Himchan pun memperlihatkan wajah kebingungan sama seperti Himchan.

"Kau"

"Kau"

Pemuda yang berada diatas Himchan segera bangkit dan menunjuk tepat di hadapan wajah Himchan dengan raut wajah yang sedikit tidak bersahabat.

 _Bang Yongguk_

Itulah yang terlintas dipikiran Himchan saat menyadari bahwa orang yang berada satu kamar bahkan satu ranjang dengannya adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang memukulnya dibandara.

"Haiiish.. kau lagi. Apa kau tidak puas menghinaku sampai-sampai harus membuntutiku sejauh ini?". Yongguk membuang mukanya hanya untuk berdecih tidak suka harus bertemu lagi dengan Himchan.

"Ha?". Himchan yang mendengarnya benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Himchan tertawa mengejek sambil melihat kearah Yongguk.

"PD sekali kau. Seharusnya sekarang kau berada di balik jeruji besi karna perbuatan mu. Kau memukul orang dan pergi begitu saja".

Bukannya memperlihatkan tampang menyesalnya, Yongguk malah tersenyum sombong.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Melaporkanku? Cih.. kekanakan sekali"

"Bukankah kau yang lebih kekanakan? Memaki bahkan memukul orang padahal itu salahmu sendiri. Kau seharusnya sadar dan minta maaf atas kelakuanmu".

"Tsk.. berhenti mengoceh dan minggir dari ranjangku. Aku lelah"

Yongguk seakan menulikan pendengarannya dan memutar bola matanya malas. Sikutnya mendorong lengan kiri Himchan agar pergi dari ranjangnya.

Yongguk benar-benar tidak habis pikir dia akan bertemu dengan Himchan lagi. Saat dia memasuki kamar dan melihat pemuda tertidur dengan handuk yang menutupi wajahnya, dia sama sekali tidak curiga kalau dia adalah Himchan.

"Apa kau tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk meminta maaf?". Himchan tetap mempertahankan posisinya duduk di kasur Yongguk.

"Minggir atau aku akan menghajarmu lagi!". Yongguk mendorong Himchan agar pergi dari ranjangnya dan berhasil. Himchan berdiri di samping ranjang Yongguk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya bahwa masih ada orang sesombong Yongguk yang hidup didunia ini.

Himchan menyerah dan membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan Yongguk dan kembali kekasurnya hanya untuk mengambil dompetnya. Dia berencana makan diluar karna sepertinya dia tidak akan pernah menang jika berurusan dengan seseorang yang bernama Yongguk itu.

Baru saja Himchan memasukkan dompet kesaku celanannya, Yongguk bangkit dan duduk ditepian ranjang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau terus saja merengek memanggil ibumu seperti bayi, kau tau daritadi suara mu mengganggu tidurku. Apa kau kehausan dan ingin menyusu pada ibumu?"

Yongguk benar-benar sudah melewati batas kali ini. Dia berbicara seolah itu hanyalah basa-basi saja.

"Sialan kau!". Himchan menarik kerah baju yang Yongguk kenakan, mencengkramnya hingga terdengar bunyi robekan. Belum lagi tatapan membunuh Himchan serta suara deru nafasnya, dia benar-benar emosi kali ini dan seorang Bang Yongguk harus membayarnya.

Bukan Bang Yongguk namanya jika dia takut dengan sebuah gertakan, sebaliknya Yongguk menaikkan sebelah alisnya - seolah menantang Himchan.

"Memang benarkan? Kau tidak lebih dari seorang anak mami yang selalu bersembunyi diketiak ibumu".

 _ **Bugh...**_

Satu pukulan Yongguk terima tepat diatas pipi kirinya, bahkan Yongguk sampai tesungkur kelantai mendapat serangan dari Himchan.

Jika sudah menyangkut ibunya, Himchan benar-benar tidak akan tinggal diam. Sesuatu yang akan membuat dia sangat marah sampai tidak bisa meredam emosinya adalah mendengar seseorang yang mengolok bahkan menjadikan ibunya sebagai bahan lelucon.

"Haissh.. beraninya kau". Yongguk bangkit dan balik menyerang Himchan.

"Bang Yongguk". Seseorang yang Himchan kenal masuk melerai perkelahian mereka. Hanbyul. Mendorong tubuh Yongguk kasar yang sebelumnya ingin menyerang Himchan tapi untung dia belum sempat menyakiti Himchan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan buat masalah. Sialan!". Hanbyul mendorong tubuh Yongguk kedinding dengan kasar dan menyudutkannya.

"Apa? Kau mau membelanya lagi?". Yongguk berteriak menantang Hanbyul.

"Keluar!". Hanbyul menatap lekat pada Yongguk dan menunjuk kearah pintu agar Yongguk keluar dari kamar.

"Haisshh". Yongguk mengacak rambutnya kasar, melangkah pergi dengan emosi. Dan..

 _ **Blam...**_

Pintu ditutup dengan keras.

Hanbyul memijat keningnya dan memejamkan matanya hanya untuk sekedar menengkan diri dari apa yang barusan terjadi. Hanbyul tersadar ada Himchan dikamar itu dan berbalik mendekati Himchan.

"Himchan kau tak apa?". Hanbyul menepuk bahu Himchan yang masih mengatur nafas meredakan emosinya.

Himchan menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar anak itu. Awas saja!". Hanbyul kembali menatap pintu yang ditutup kasar oleh Yongguk, dia menatap tajam kearah pintu seolah pintu tersebut adalah Yongguk.

"Hei.. Aku tidak apa-apa". Himchan menepuk bahu Hanbyul dan tersenyum.

Hanbyul menatap Himchan yang tersenyum padanya, dia tahu bahwa Himchan sebenarnya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Oh iya, Kenapa kau ada disini Himchan?". Hanbyul mencairkan suasana yang sedikit tegang tadi, tidak enak juga jika harus membahas soal Yongguk terus.

"Ini kamar ku".

"Ooooh jadi kita satu kamar?". Hanbyul tersenyum girang berada satu kamar dengan Himchan.

"Sialan". Himchan terlihat merutuk sendiri sehabis mendengar penuturan dari Hanbyul.

Hanbyul yang mendengar rutukan Himchan seketika memasang wajah kaget dan salah tingkah.  
"Eh? Kau tidak suka ya? Kalau begitu aku bisa pindah kamar saja"

"Bu.. bukan begitu. Aku senang kita satu kamar. Hanya saja kenapa aku sial sekali bisa satu kamar dengan orang itu lagi". Hanbyul paham yang Himchan sebut dengan _orang itu_ adalah adiknya. Tapi dia malah tersenyum melihat bagaimana seorang Kim Himchan terlihat imut dengan tampang kesalnya.

Hanbyul terburu sadar dari lamunannya _bagaimana imutnya Himchan_ \- dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Anggap saja dia tidak ada". Hanbyul mengibaskan tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk tidak mengambil pusing tentang adiknya.

Himchan hanya tertawa sambil mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran menggunakan lengan bajunya.

"Keringat kau banyak sekali Himchan. Anak itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan padamu. Aku benar-benar kewalahan bagaimana menangani anak nakal itu". Hanbyul menghebuskan nafas beratnya.

"Kkkk... aku berkeringat bukan karna si bodoh itu. Hehee.. maaf". Himchan langsung menutup mulutnya karna tidak sengaja terlontar kata-kata _bodoh_ dari mulutnya. Meskipun dia membeci si Yongguk itu, tapi dia tetaplah adiknya Hanbyul.

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Dia kan memang bodoh Himchan. Kau bisa memakinya sesukamu, karna semua kata-kata makian memang pantas disematkan untuknya".

Himchan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Hanbyul seperti orang stress, bukannya merasa kasian - malah terlihat lucu seperti ibu-ibu yang kewalahan mengurus anak nakalnya.

"Lalu kau kenapa berkeringat seperti itu?".

"Aku punya phobia terhadap gelap, Nyctophobia. Tadi sewaktu bangun tidur kamar sangat gelap, phobia ku langsung kambuh. Aku langsung berkeringat dan sesak nafas". Himchan kembali mengingat kejadian tadi, mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu biasa saja dan akan mengatakan Himchan sangat berlebihan tapi bagi Himchan kejadian tadi seperti neraka.

"Oooh". Hanbyul hanya mengangguk paham.

"Sepertinya Yongguk yang mematikan lampunya tadi. Dia tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu menyala. Ya sudah nanti aku beritahu dia jangan mematikan lampu atau aku suruh saja dia pindah kamar".

"Eh tidak usah. Aku masih bisa mengatasinya. Nanti jika aku sudah tidur sangat lelap, keadaan gelap pun aku tidak akan menyadarinya".

"Aku jadi tak enak padamu". Seketika wajah Hanbyul berubah murung.

"Kenapa?". Himchan terlihat bingung atas perubahan mimik wajah Hanbyul.

"Sudah dua kali anak itu berbuat seenaknya padamu. Kau tau aku sudah sebisa mungkin mengingatkannya untuk menahan tempramennya, tapi dia sudah kebal dengan ocehan bahkan ancamanku". Hanbyul kembali membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Sudah sudah, aku tidak apa-apa. Jika aku tidak tersulut emosi kejadian seperti tadi tidak akan terjadi. Itu tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Yongguk, aku juga salah". Himchan mengusap punggung Hanbyul mencoba menenangkan.

"Haish.. seandainya yang jadi adikku itu kau. Pasti hidupku akan penuh kedamaian". Hanbyul mengacak surai hitam milik Himchan karna gemas.

 _Kruuuuk..._

Himchan mati-matian menahan malu dan tak berani menatap Hanbyul yang menatapnya heran. Salahkan suara cacing-cacingnya didalam perut yang memberontak ingin makan.

"Hehe.. Aku belum makan daritadi". Himchan menggaruk tengkuknya sambil menahan malu.

Hanbyul hanya tersenyum maklum dan kembali mengacak surai hitam Himchan kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar? Aku traktir".

000

Hanbyul dan Himchan pergi kekedai tidak jauh dari camp mereka. Hanya berjalan sebentar melewati gang diujung jalan, untung mereka menemukan kedai yang masih buka padahal ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Himchan dengan lahap memakan udon, dia sangat kelaparan sampai-sampai sudah memesan 3 mangkuk miso soup dan masih menambah sepiring takoyaki.

"Kau datang juga". Himchan menoleh ke arah Hanbyul yang duduk didepannya dan ada seseorang yang datang - Yongguk baru saja datang dan berdiri disamping Hanbyul sambil memandang kearah Himchan. Himchan menghiraukannya dan lanjut memakan takoyakinya.

"Haish..". Yongguk kembali membalikkan badannya ingin pergi. Tampak wajahnya tidak suka melihat Himchan, seharusnya dia tidak percaya begitu saja saat Hanbyul menelpon memintanya untuk datang kesana untuk makan - nyatanya ada Himchan bersamanya.

"Mau kemana?". Hanbyul menahan tangan Yongguk yang akan pergi.

"Aku sudah tidak lapar". Yongguk melirik kearah Hanbyul yang sedang menatapnya dengan tampang lelahnya, sepertinya dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi adiknya itu.

"Jangan banyak alasan. Sekarang duduk dan makan makananmu. Sehabis itu aku ingin berbicara". Yongguk menepuk-nepuk bangku disampingnya menyuruh Yongguk disana.

Yongguk dengan terpaksa menuruti perkataan Hanbyul dan mendaratkan bokongnya di bangku sebelah Hanbyul. Menyantap makanan yang sudah dipesan Hanbyul dengan lahap.

 _"Tsk.. lihat siapa yang baru saja mengatakan tidak lapar tapi sekarang makan dengan lahap seperti orang kerasukan"_.

Hanbyul bergumam dan hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat adiknya itu, Yongguk memang sangat susah diatur tapi itu tidak membuat rasa sayang Hanbyul terhadap Yongguk hilang. Yongguk hanya kurang kasih sayang dan perhatian dari orang tua mereka, lebih tepatnya ibu mereka - karena Hanbyul dan Yongguk itu berbeda ayah.

"Uhuk.. uhuk..". Hanbyul tersadar saat mendengar batuk Himchan, sepertinya Himchan tersedak.

"Kau kenapa himchan?". Hanbyul memukul pelan tengkuk Himchan dan memberikan segelas air putih pada Himchan yang masih saja batuk.

"Ini minum dulu". Himchan langsung menyambar air putih yang Hanbyul berikan dan meminum habis semuanya sambil sesekali masih batuk.

"Terima kasih". Himchan membersihkan sisa-sisa air dimulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Ada apa?". Hanbyul bertanya penasaran karna Himchan seperti orang kaget sampai bisa tersedak seperti itu.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya tersedak". Himchan hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum meyakinkan Hanbyul bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Yongguk hanya berdecih sebal melihat keakraban mereka berdua.  
"Kau makan seperti babi kelaparan. Pantas saja tersedak begitu"

Meskipun Yongguk tidak melihat kearah Himchan saat berbicara seperti itu dan fokus pada acara makannya tapi Hanbyul juga Himchan sudah tau kalimat tersebut ditujukan pada siapa.

Dengan geram - Hanbyul memukul kepala Yongguk yang sedang menikmati udon.

"Shhhh.. sakit bodoh".

Hanbyul memelototi Yongguk dan mulutnya bergumam pelan memperingatkan Yongguk akan kata-katanya barusan.

"Hanbyul aku duluan ya? Jongup mengirim pesan, dia mencari ku". Himchan bangkit dari tempat duduknya merapikan semua bekas sisa makanan dia.

Hanbyul mengangguk paham dan ikut bangkit dari bangku dia.  
"Oh ya sudah, hati-hati dijalan. Masih ingat kan jalan pulang?".

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pelupa. Oh ya terimakasih untuk traktirannya". Himchan menepuk pundak Hanbyul mengucapkan terimakasih lalu pergi setelahnya. Hanbyul memperhatikan Himchan yang berlalu pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa kau dekat sekali dengannya?". Perkataan Yongguk mengalihkan perhatian Hanbyul dari memandang kepergian Himchan dan beralih menatap Yongguk.

Hanbyul hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu Himchan?"

"Oh jadi namanya Himchan". Yongguk hanya menggangguk tidak tertarik menanggapi jawaban Hanbyul.

"Jawab pertanyaanku".

"Memangnya kau bertanya apa?". Yongguk tuli atau memang sengaja menulikan kupingnya sendiri berpura-pura tidak memperdulikan Hanbyul.

"Huft.. aku langsung ke intinya saja". Hanbyul dibuat kehilangan kesabaran jika sudah berdebat dengan Yongguk.

"Minta maaf pada Himchan". Hanbyul berbicara sambil meminum minuman kalengnya.

"Uhuk.. uhuk...". Hampir saja Yongguk menyemburkan semua air putih didalam mulutnya saat mendengar perkataan Hanbyul.

Yongguk memukul-mukul dadanya - meredakan batuk akibat tersedak.

"Tidak akan!". Yongguk langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Kenapa aku yang harus meminta maaf sudah jelas-jelas dia yang salah". Yongguk menatap Hanbyul melontarkan pembelaannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau sangat susah diatur. Hanya meminta maaf saja Yongguk. Meminta maaf. Itu tidak akan membuat tato-tato disekujur tubuhmu itu luntur". Hanbyul menekan-nekan tato yang berada dilengan kanan Yongguk.

"Yak kenapa malah membahas tato ku? Tatoku tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini". Yongguk menarik lengannya menjauhkan dari Hanbyul yang terus menekan-nekan tato bergambar dewa zeus dilengan kanannya itu.

"Tidak ada pembelaan apapun. Yang jelas aku mau kau minta maaf". Hanbyul melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil menghadap kearah Yongguk.

"No. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi". Seperti mengejek - Yongguk memperagakan gerakan Hanbyul dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada dan balik menatap Hanbyul.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membatumu. Urus dirimu sendiri dan kekacauan yang kau buat". Hanbyul beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Yongguk.

"H-hei.. kau mau kemana?".

"Menelpon mom". Hanbyul mengangkat ponselnya sambil menggerak-gerakkannya diudara memperlihatkannya pada Yongguk yang masih duduk disana menatapnya, tentu saja mendengar kata-kata _mom_ keluar dari mulut Hanbyul membuat Yongguk bangkit mengejar Hanbyul.

"Nooooo. Aish shit damn asshole kau Byul". Yongguk langsung berlari kearah Hanbyul dan mencoba meraih ponselnya dan mendapatkannya - lalu dengan cepat dia memasukkan ponsel tersebut kedalam saku celananya.

"Tsk.. kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku masih bisa menelpon dengan ponsel teman ku, aku hafal nomor telpon mom". Hanbyul membalikkan badan hendak meninggalkan Yongguk yang beberapa waktu lalu merayakan kemenangannya.

"Huuuuft.. baiklah baiklah... aku turuti permintaanmu". Yongguk membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Aku akan meminta maaf pada si Babi rakus itu". Yongguk berdecih sebal sambil membuang mukanya - merasa muak.

Hanbyul yang sudah senang mendengar penuturan Yongguk kembali memasak wajah malas dan berbalik hendak meninggalkannya.

Yongguk menyusul langkah Hanbyul dengan cepat dan langsung berdiri merentangkan tangannya menghalangai jalan Hanbyul.

"Himchan. Pada Himchan". Yongguk menekan nama _Himchan_ sambil memasang senyuman yang dibuat-buat.

000

Himchan ternyata tidak kembali ke camp, dia hanya duduk dikursi taman yang berada di samping camp mereka.

Himchan membuka ponselnya kembali, membaca pesan dari ibunya yang tadi sempat membuatnya tersedak saat makan bersama Hanbyul.

' _Minjae datang kerumah kita. Dia menanyakan mu'_

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Minjae sampi-sampai harus datang kerumahnya? Untuk apa dia mencarinya disaat hari pernikahnnya hanya hitungan hari lagi?

Himchan kembali mematikan ponselnya dan lebih memilih menikmati setiap hembusan angin menerpa rambut dan wajahnya. Bunga sakura yang berguguran diterpa angin seakan merasakan apa yang Himchan rasakan sekarang.

Himchan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Memijat dahinya karna merasakan denyutan hebat dikepalanya.

"Hei". Sebuah suara menyadarkan Himchan dan beralih menatap seseorang yang tengah mendekatinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?". Dia adalah Hong Jonghyun, mahasiswa jurusan musik di universitas yang sama dengan Himchan. Himchan dan Jonghyun sudah saling kenal meskipun mereka tidak dekat.

"Ha? Eum.. a-aku... aku sedang.. sedang menikmati udara disini". Himchan bingung harus mencari alasan yang tepat, dia hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Lagipula apa kau tidak lelah karna perjalanan tadi?"

"Aku sudah tidur cukup lama tadi jadi lelah ku sudah hilang"

"Eum.. ya sudah aku ikut bergabung denganmu saja disini. Di kamar terus aku bosan. Boleh kan?". Jonghyun mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi bersebelahan dengan Himchan.

"Tsk.. kau ini seperti dengan siapa saja. Ya sudah temani aku saja, aku pun bosan sendirian". Himchan menepuk bahu Jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengelurkan bungkus rokoknya dari dalam saku jaket yang dia kenakan. Menyalakan dan menghisapnya. Himchan hanya memperhatikan kegiatan Jonghyun. Lalu Jonghyun menyodorkan bungkus rokok itu pada Himchan.

"A-ah.. aku tidak merokok. Kau saja". Himchan menggeleng menolak rokok yang diberikan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menatapnya heran, keningnya sedikit berkerut mendengar penuturan Himchan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak merokok?"

"Eum". Himchan mengangguk. Himchan bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh rokok sekalipun, saat dibangku SMA teman-temannya sudah banyak yang merokok tapi Himchan sama sekali tidak tertarik, bahkan Jongup saja sudah merokok saat awal mereka masuk SMA. Tapi Himchan berpendirian hanya akan fokus pada pelajaran. Saat dibangku kuliahpun dia tidak menyentuh rokok. Dia tidak mau uang yang diberikan ibunya terbuang percuma hanya untuk dibakar.

Jonghyun mengerti dan menyimpan kembali bungkus rokok itu dijaket nya.

"Saat stress seperti ini merokok bisa membuatku sedikit tenang". Ntah sudah berapa kali Jonghyun menghisap batang kecil yang menjadi candu bagi sebagian orang itu.

"Memangnya kau stress kenapa?".

"Hanya stress biasa. Aku ada masalah dengan orang tuaku".

Himchan tidak berani bertanya lagi, jika itu masalah dia dan orang tuanya berarti sudah termasuk privasi dia.

Himchan menatap Jonghyun yang sedang melihat kearah langit - sambil menghisap rokoknya seperti menikmati makanan yang enak saja.

"Aku merokok bukan karna kebutuhan tapi memang karna aku ingin saja. Aku tau dampaknya jika sering merokok". Jonghyun melihat kearah Himchan yang menatapnya.

"Apa aku boleh mencoba?". Sungguh, Himchan tidak habis pikir kata-kata tersebut bisa terlontar dari mulutnya. Apa dia sudah mulai gila-pikirnya.

"Kau bilang tidak merokok"

"Eeumm.. aku ingin mencobanya. Kau bilang bisa membuatmu sedikit tenang, aku juga mau merasakannya".

Himchan mengambil satu batang dari bungkus rokok yang diberikan Jonghyun. Mengimpitnya diantara bibir atas dan bawah. Jonghyun menyalakan mancis dan Himchan mendekatkan rokok yang sudah berada dibibirnya agar mendapat api. Sekiranya itulah yang Himchan lihat dari orang lain.

Asap mulai keluar dari ujung rokok yang terkena api dan Himchan mulai menghisapnya. Satu hisapan dan asap bergumul didalam mulutnya.

"Uhuk.. uhuk...". Himchan tersedak, asap rokok yang melewati kerongkongannya membuatnya batuk. Belum lagi asap yang masuk kedalam hidungnya, membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Kkkk... dasar payah". Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Himchan berharap itu bisa meredakan batuk Himchan.

"Sudah sudah jangan dilanjutkan. Nanti terjadi apa-apa padamu aku yang disalahkan". Jonghyun mengambil rokok dari tangan Himchan. Mematikan ujung rokok yang masih menyala tersebut dengan menekannya pada bangku taman.

Himchan masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya agar asap rokok disekitarnya hilang.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?".

"Begitulah". Himchan mengendikkan bahunya.

"Dibawa santai saja. Lakukan apapun yang kau suka yang bisa membuat stress mu hilang". Jonghyun menepuk bahu Himchan.

"Apa membunuh orang juga termasuk?"

"Yak.. kenapa harus membunuh orang?". Jonghyun yang sedang menepuk bahu Himchan beralih menjadi memukul punggung Himchan, karna kata-kata Himchan barusan.

"Kau bilang lakukan apapun yang kusuka"

"Kau benar-benar. Bukan begitu maksudku"

Jonghyun membuang rokoknya yang sudah semakin pendek itu ketanah dan memijaknya. Dia menatap lurus dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Yang punya masalah itu kau Himchan dan yang tau bagaimana masalah itu bisa diatasi itupun kau. Tinggal bagaimana kau menyikapinya, kau akan menghadapi masalah itu atau kau akan lari darinya"

Jonghyun masih menatap lurus saat mengatakan itu semua.

"Lalu, kau lebih sering memilih yang mana? Menghadapi masalah itu atau lari?"

"Tergantung seberapa besar masalahnya. Tapi aku lebih banyak lari sepertinya, hehe... hanya saja lari bukan berarti aku menyerah tapi lebih tepatnya seperti mengalah. Menyerah dan mengalah itu berbeda, saat kau bilang menyerah masih ada suatu penyesalan yang tertinggal disana tapi saat kau bilang mengalah tidak ada lagi penyesalan yang akan menghantui hari-harimu. Masalah itu bukan beban yang harus dipertahankan ada banyak cara untuk melewatinya Himchan".

Himchan diam. Mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang Jonghyun katakan. Selama ini dia terlalu larut memikirkan masalahnya- _Minjae._ Sampai-sampai tidak memikirkan bagaima dia bisa melupakan Minjae. Dia lari karna dia menyerah pada Minjae, bukan karna mengalah merelakan Minjae.

"Kkkk ". Himchan menoleh menatap Jonghyun yang sedang tertawa.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja ini terlihat lucu. Aku terlihat sok dewasa sekali". Jonghyun melihat Kearah Himchan sambil terkekeh geli.

Himchan hanya menggeleng melihat Junghyun terkekeh seperti itu.

"Siapa bilang sok dewasa? Justru perkataanmu itu benar"

"Hmm.. benarkah? Huuuuft.. Ya sudah kita kembali ke camp saja. Aku mulai mengantuk". Jonghyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Eumm.. kau duluan saja. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku dan nasehatmu juga".

"Eum". Jonghyun mengangguk.

"Kapan-kapan kalau kau butuh teman mengobrol, kau bisa menghubungiku".

"Eum baiklah"

Bukannya berlalu pergi, Jonghyun justru masih berdiri disana menatap Himchan.

"Apa?". Himchan menatap heran pada Jonghyun yang mengulurkan tangan pada himchan.

"Masih mau menghisapnya?". Mata Jonghyun melihat kearah bungkus rokok yang berada ditangan kiri Himchan, Himchan lupa mengembalikannya.

Himchan tersadar dan langsung memberikan bungkus rokok tersebut.  
"Tidak. Sepertinya aku memang tidak ada bakat merokok"

"Dasar kau, pria macam apa tidak bisa merokok. Ya sudah aku duluan". Jonghyun berlalu pergi setelah sebelumnya mengacak surai hitam Himchan.

000

Himchan kembali kedalam kamar setelah 15 menit Jonghyun pergi duluan meninggalkannya sendirian di bangku taman. Dia merapatkan kedua tangannya kedalam jaket yang dia kenakan karna udara semakin dingin saja.

"Kau darimana?". Jongup yang sedang membaca komiknya menyapa Himchan dari kasur atas.

"Makan. Kau sendiri?". Himchan melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkan digantungan baju.

"Aku? Memangnya aku kemana?". Pandangan Jongup tidak teralihkan dari komik _one piece_ yang sedang dia baca, maklum saja Jongup adalah seorang otaku. Itulah yang membuatnya tertarik untuk pergi ke jepang.

"Aku tau daritadi kau tidak ada dikamar". Himchan berbaring dikasurnya, menatap langit-langit kayu yang menjadi pembatas kasurnya dan Jongup.

"Hanya berkeliling camp saja"

"Lalu apa yang kau dapat?"

"Banyak. Aku dapat kenalan baru, kau tau ternyata di camp ini banyak sekali mahasiswi dari luar negri. Mereka cantik-cantik dan tentunya aku dapat nomor ponsel mereka. Kkk..". Jongup menyembulkan kepalanya melihat Himchan dibawah sana, dengan khas cengiran dia. Himchan yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mau istirahat"

"Oh iya. Maaf tadi aku mengganggu acara kalian". Jongup masih menyembulkan kepalanya ingin melihat reaksi Himchan.

"Acara apa?". Benar saja, Himchan langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Jongup-lebih tepatnya wajah Jongup karna hanya itu yang bisa himchan lihat.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau sudah tidak phobia gelap lagi. Haaa.. aku menyesal tadi datang, yang ada aku malah mengganggu kalian".

Himchan tahu betul yang diceritakan Jongup akan mengarah kemana. Dia menggapai kepala Jongup menggunakan kaki kirinya.

"Moon Jongup sialan"

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan?". Jongup terus saja meledek Himchan.

"Diamlah". Himchan menutup telinga serta wajahnya menggunakan bantal, agar suara Jongup tidak mengganggunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa lelaki tadi? Kau kenal dimana?". Jongup tidak peduli dan terus saja mengganggu Himchan.

Himchan diam memilih menghiraukan Jongup.

"Yak.. Himchan". Jongup sengaja menggoyangkan ranjang mereka sehingga terdengar decitan-decitan kecil, otomatis ranjang Himchanpun ikut bergoyang. Himchan berdoa semoga ranjang mereka tidak rubuh akibat ulah Jongup. Terlebih lagi, jika benar-benar rubuh Himchanlah yang akan menderita harus tertimpa Jongup yang berada diatas.

"Aku tidak kenal". Barulah Jongup berhenti menggoyangkan ranjang mereka saat Himchan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Waaah.. dengan orang yang tidak kenal kau sudah berbuat sejauh itu?". Jongup berteriak antusias.

"Diamlah Moooon aku ingin tidur". Himchan yang sudah tidak tahan dengan semua pertanyaan Jongup melepaskan bantal yang tadi menutup wajah dan telinganya.

"Cepatlah cerita padaku. Siapa namanya? Dan sejak kapan kalian saling menyukai?"

Himchan membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Kau tau Moon Jongup. Dia orang yang menghaja .."

 _ **Cklek..**_

Belum selesai Himchan berbicara, pintu kamar sudah dibuka oleh seseorang. Himchan jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahu Jongup jika orang yang dia lihat tengah mengungkungnya tadi adalah orang yang menghajarnya dibandara.

"Hei Himchan". Hanbyul menyapa sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Himchan dan beralih melihat kearah Jongup dan tersenyum.

"Jongup".

"Hai". Himchan balik menyapa dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?". Jongup mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Kita satu kamar". Hanbyul menjawab singkat.

Jongup hanya menggangukkan kepalanya paham dan beralih menatap pemuda disebelah Hanbyul yang baru datang, dan itu adalah pemuda yang tadi dilihatnya bersama Himchan.

"Oh iya eum.. perkenalkan dia adik ku". Hanbyul merangkul pundak Yongguk dan memperkenalkannya dengan Jongup.

"Hai. Moon Jongup". Jongup mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Bang Yongguk". Yongguk berjabat tangan dengan Jongup tapi hanya sebentar, tidak ada ekspresi apapun dan langsung pergi ke ranjangnya.

Yongguk menempati kasur bawah sedangkan Hanbyul menempati kasur atas. Otomatis kasur Himchan bersebelahan dengan kasur Yongguk.

Yongguk langsung berbaring ke kasurnya begitupun Hanbyul, tidak berapa lama suara dengkuran halus terdengar disekita kamar itu. Mereka berdua sudah menyelam ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

 _ **Ting..**_

Saat Himchan mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, ponsel dia berbunyi pertanda pesan masuk. Dia meraba-raba ponselnya yang berada disamping bantalnya dan mendapati pesan yang dikirim Jongup. Himchan mengerutkan dahinya.

 _ **"Kau hebat"**_

Itulah yang Himchan baca saat membuka pesan masuknya.

 _ **"Maksudmu?"**_

 _ **"Setelah Hanbyul, sekarang kau mendekati adiknya"**_

Ternyata balasan pesan tidak sesuai apa yang diharapkan Himchan. Seharusnya Himchan sudah tahu jika Jongup adalah Jongup, bocah menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggunya.

 _ **"Dasar Gila"**_

 _ **"Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku lebih setuju kau dengan Hanbyul, kau tau wajah si Yongguk itu terlihat seperti yakuza jepang terlebih lagi suaranya"**_

Antara kesal dan lucu. Himchan menutup mulutnya karna hampir saja dia tertawa membaca pesan Jongup. Himchan lebih memilih tidak membalas pesan Jongup dan menunggu pesan selanjutnya.

 _ **"Sudah tidur?"**_

Himchan tidak membalasnya.

 _ **"Ya sudah. Goodnight".**_

Akhirnya Jongup mengakhiri pesannya, dia berpikir Himchan sudah tidur.

Himchan meletakkan kembali ponselnya disamping bantal dan memejamkan matanya menyusul kealam mimpi.

000

Suasana pagi dikamar Himchan diawali dengan teriakan Hanbyul yang sedang berdiri didepan kamar mandi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Yak Jongup kau lama sekali. Cepat aku sudah tidak tahan"

Himchan yang sedari tadi sudah bangun hanya menggeleng lucu melihat Hanbyul tersiksa pagi-pagi. Dia beranjak dari atas kasur dan merapikannya.

"Kau ribut sekali". Jongup keluar dari dalam kamar mandi seperti orang yang tidak berdosa, menatap Hanbyul yang sedari tadi mengganggu aktivitasnya mandi pagi.

"Minggir". Hanbyul menarik Jongup yang berada diambang pintu dengan setengah telanjang, Jongup hanya mengenakan handuk yang dililitkan sebatas pinggang - memperlihatkan lekukan abs sempurnanya ditambah lagi Jongup memiliki kulit kecoklatan yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manly dan badboy?

Berselang 15 menit Hanbyul keluar dan keadaannya pun sama seperti Jongup tadi, hanya memakai handuk sebatas pinggang. Hanbyul memiliki abs juga tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Jongup, dia masih kalah jauh.

Himchan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Tapi ada yang menarik tangannya - Yongguk berdiri disamping Himchan.

"Apa?". Himchan bertanya heran.

"Aku duluan". Tanpa basa basi, Yongguk melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran Himchan.

"Enak saja. Aku bangun duluan sebelum kau, jadi aku yang berhak mandi dulu".

"Tidak ada aturan seperti itu. Lagipula aku bangun kesiangan karna kau, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu menyala seperti itu. Tidurku jadi tidak nyenyak". Yongguk melipat kedua tangannya didada, menyudutkan Himchan dengan menyalahkannya.

"Kenapa kalian berdua ribut sekali. Cepatlah acara sudah mau dimulai". Hanbyul mengingatkan-pagi ini adalah acara penyambutan bagi pertukaran mahasiswa dan Menentukan mereka akan dikirim kedaerah mana.

"Kalau dari kalian tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Ya sudah mandi berdua saja"

"Diam!". Yongguk serta Himchan menatap kearah Jongup yang baru saja memberi saran aneh kepada mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tentukan dengan batu gunting kertas?". Himchan menantang Yongguk.

"Baiklah. Lagipula sudah pasti aku yang menang"

Mereka berdua mulai bermain batu gunting kertas. Himchan mengeluarkan gunting dan yongguk mengeluarkan kertas. Sudah dipastikan Himchanlah pemenangnya.

"Kau kalah". Himchan menunjuk Yongguk dan tersenyum bangga, dia memperoleh kemenangannya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Sekitar 15 menit Himchan baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia hanya melilitkan handuk sebatas pinggang dan handuk kecil diatas kepala yang dia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Himcham mempunyai kulit putih bersih seperti susu, tubuh ramping dan sedikit abs disana, bahkan kaki jenjangnya bisa membuat semua wanita iri, bibirnya yang berbentuk M shap dan merah membuatnya benar-benar terlihat sempurna bahkan wanitapun sudah pasti kalah, belum lagi rambut basahnya yang hitam setelah mandi berpadu dengan kulit putihnya membuat Himchan terlihat sexy dan imut. Dia benar-benar cantik.

Yongguk yang sedari tadi menatap Himchan yang berada diambang pintu kamar mandi tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Dia memperhatikan Himchan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki Himchan.

"Ada apa?". Himchan yang dari tadi tengah menjadi pusat perhatian Yongguk terlihat heran. Belum lagi hanya ada mereka berdua disana, Jongup dan Hanbyul sepertinya sudah pergi duluan.

"Ti-tidak ada". Yongguk hanya menggeleng seperti orang bodoh.

"Katanya kau mau mandi". Yongguk yang sedikit salah tingkah barusan mencari-cari handuknya dan langsung pergi kedalam kamar mandi.

000

Himchan menghampiri Jongup yang sedang duduk berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang lain. Acara memang belum dimulai.

"Bagaimana?". Jongup melontarkan pertanyaan saat Himchan baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya.

"Bagaimana apanya?". Himchan terlihat bingung.

"Kau dan si Yongguk itu? Apa kalian sudah melakukannya?". Jongup tersenyum jahil.

"Melakukan apa?". Himchan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan mengerjapkan matanya, bingug dengan pertanyaan Jongup.

"Lupakan". Jongup membuang wajhnya kasar dan lebih memilih mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Acara berlangsung selama 3 jam, ternyata para mahasiswa akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok dan akan diberangkatkan kedaerah-daerah yang sudah ditentukan, mereka akan belajar bagaimana budaya jepang dan juga lainnya. Selama mereka berada diJepang, mereka akan mempunyai orang tua asuh.

Himchan serta Jongup pergi ke kantin dekat camp mereka. Sengaja kantin ini sediakan memang untuk para mahasiswa. Himchan dan Jongup membawa makanan mereka yang sudah mereka pesan dan tengah mencari tempat duduk, karna hampir semua tempat duduk diakntin itu sudah penuh.

"Himchan". Himchan menoleh kesumber suara yang memanggilnya, Hanbyul melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum padanya.

Himchan serta Jongup menghampiri Hanbyul yang sedang duduk berdua dengan Yongguk.

"Duduk disini saja, sengaja aku sisakan untuk kalian berdua". Hanbyul menepuk-nepuk kursi panjang disampingnya.

"Thanks. Kau baik sekali". Himchan tersenyum dan duduk disamping Hanbyul dan berhadapan dengan Yongguk, sedangkan jongup berhadapan dengan Hanbyul.

"Aku pesan minum dulu". Himchan bergegas pergi ke stan yang menyediakan minuman.

Himchan sedikit bingung karna banyaknya aneka jenis minuman yang ada disana. Setelah beberapa menit memilih, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membeli milkshake strawberry. Hanya saja dia suka warnanya, pink-warna favorit Himchan.

Saat menunggu pesanannya, Himchan kaget karna Yongguk sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Yongguk memesan minumannya ditempat sama dimana Himchan membeli minuman dia juga. Mereka tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun dan diam berdiri menunggu pesanan masing-masing. Tidak berselang lama, minuman keduanya datang. Yongguk mengambil pesanannya begitupun Himchan, dan saat Himchan ingin membayar minumannya Yongguk sudah membayarnya duluan.

"Aku traktir. Anggap saja permintaan maafku". Yongguk menatap Himchan yang masih bingung lalu pergi begitu saja.

Himchan masih berdiri tegak didepan stan minumana tadi, dia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Yongguk meminta maaf? Si pria sombong itu meminta maaf? Himchan menepuk-nepuk pipinya berharap ini bukanlah mimpi.

Setelah makan siang Himchan lebih memilih kembali kekamarnya, sedangkan Jongup pergi bersama Hanbyul. Jongup berencana mengenalkannya pada mahasiswi-mahasiswi luar negri yang baru saja dia kenal, sebenarnya Himchanpun diajak tapi dia tidak tertarik. Lagipula sebentar lagi pengumuman nama-nama kelompok mereka akan keluar.

Sudah 10 menit menunggu, akhirnya nama-nama kelompok mereka sudah bisa dilihat. Himchan membuka laptopnya dan langsung memasukkan link yang bisa melihat nama kelompoknya.

Himchan memperhatikan dengan teliti setiap nama yang berada di list kelompok Himchan. Ada 4 orang dan salah satu dari mereka ada yang Himchan kenal. Jonghyun. Selebihnya mahasiswa dari luar negri. Otomatis dia dan Jongup akan berpisah.

"Shhhh.. sialan". Himchan menoleh keasal suara, ternyata Yongguk- sepertinya sikut kirinya tergores sudut pintu sampai-sampai dia meringis begitu.

Yongguk mengambil koper yang berada dibawah ranjangnya dan meletakkan di atas kasurnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?". Himchan memperhatikan Yongguk yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu didalam kopernya. Bukannya menjawab, Yongguk malah menghiraukannya.

Saat tengah mengacak-acak isi kopernya, Yongguk tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pasport miliknya tapi dia tidak tahu. Himchan yang melihatnya beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambilnya.

Himchan membuka pasport milik Yongguk, Himchan hanya penasaran saja. Toh Yongguk pun tidak menyadarinya.

 **Jayden Peter Brown**. Sekiranya itulah nama yang tertera pada pasport yang dia pegang. Lalu dia beralih pada foto yang tertempel disana, Yongguk?. Itu foto yongguk tapi mengapa namanya berbeda? Himchan tidak ambil pusing, mungkin nama itu adalah nama lain Yongguk mengingat dia adalah campuran.

"Jayden Peter Brown ?". Himchan kembali membaca nama yang tertera pada pasport itu dan matanya membelalak seperti orang yang baru saja mendengar berita buruk.

"Tunggu..". Himchan pergi kekasurnya dengan buru-buru kembali pada laptopnya yang masih menyala dan melihat list kelompoknya.

"Kau". Himchan menunjuk Yongguk yang sedang mengambil paksa pasport yang berada ditangan Himchan.

.

.

.

TBC

Love or Leave comeback !


End file.
